Celos
by Ciielo Riin
Summary: ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Mira que caer en el juego tramposo de los celos. -Entonces, ¿ya puedo bajar la guardia?-Claro… si yo soy tu novia. -Sí, eres mi novia… con quién puedo ser diferente. [SasuHina]


**Hola! :) yo aqui de nuevo con fic SasuHina xD espero que les agrade.**

**Bueno, con el título ya obvio, ¿no? pero bueno... amm.. este es un One-shot para un reto "Hagamos fics XD-Sasuhinista nací y así moriré" :3**

**Sin más preámbulos... os dejo que lean y opinen ;)**

**Nota: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen**

* * *

**Celos**

**FLASH BACK**

Los pétalos del gran cerezo suavemente alumbrado por el atardecer, caían sobre dos jóvenes abrazados… una escena tierna y hermosa… donde no existían más que ellos dos, parecía mentira.

-Hinata… ¿Aceptas?- preguntó con una sonrisa luego de haberse alejado un poco de ella.

-¿Cómo puedes dudarlo siquiera?- preguntó divertida elevando sus brazos para rodearlo desde su cuello.- Claro que acepto, Sasuke…- el nombrado sonrió ampliamente, era feliz, solo ella lograba que sonriera así, solo ella era la que lo enloquecía con una simple palabra… ella… su novia.

Abrazándola más fuerte por su cintura y levantándola del suelo, dieron un par de vueltas. Eran felices, luego de dos años de amigos y más que amigos… Sasuke, bajo ese cerezo, le pidió formalmente ser pareja… hasta ese momento nunca habían hablado de la aquella posibilidad por eso la gran alegría del azabache, él sabía que Hinata era amable y considerada con todos y eso confundía a más de uno… por eso no sabía realmente que es lo que él presentaba para ella.

-Ya bájame…- pedía entre risas la Hyuga.- Sasuke…

-Te quiero Hinata.- dándole su primer beso, selló por completo el recuerdo más valioso de ambos.

Con su sonrojo apareciendo, sonrió.- Y yo a ti Sasuke… te quiero…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

**POV SASUKE**

¡Joder!

-Pero, ¿qué demonios hacen?- mascullé al límite de mi paciencia.

-Hey… no te desesperes… sólo ten paciencia…- me dijo en un tono de lo más tranquilo el idiota de mi amigo, Naruto.

-Como si fuera fácil…- agarrando mi mochila, que estaba en el suelo, me dispuse a marcharme de aquel maldito lugar... pero el idiota de Naruto me detuvo.

-No te vayas, teme. Acuérdate que Hime te pidió esperarla…

-Primero y principal no le digas "Hime" de ti suena fastidioso.- sintiendo cómo se me salían los ojos de la furia me acercaba a Naruto amenazadoramente. Él sabía que me molestaba… no, que me desagradaba que le llamase así a Hinata, ¿es que acaso tanto le costaba decir su nombre? El Hime era completamente innecesario.

-Ya, ya… me eh olvidado.- dijo riendo y protegiéndose con sus ambas manos.

-¿De qué te ríes?- casi le grite al no poder control la furia que me invadía. ¿Razón? Nada más ni nada menos que los idiotas de los amigos de Hinata, mi novia, se la llevaron de regreso al salón de clases para hablar de algo quién sabe qué. Más vale, que cualquier cosa que estén haciendo, esos se acuerden perfectamente que ella es MI novia.

Idiotas…

**FIN POV SASUKE**

-¡De qué te ríes, te pregunté!

Naruto se alejó dos pasos más atrás del azabache para liberar la risa que le provocaba ver a su amigo de esa manera… era algo que jamás creyó presenciar, pero allí estaba en medio del pasillo de la secundaria Konoha frente a un Sasuke, que por poco, explotaba de celos.

-Estás celoso…- entre risas logró decir aquello, que solo hiso enojar aun más al azabache.

Con gruñido maldijo por lo bajo tirando su mochila nuevamente al suelo para entrar al salón de clases, ya desolado… bueno, casi desolado.

Hinata reía a los chistes que Kiba contaba mientras que Shino solo asentía, era raro pero esa era su manera de demostrar que se estaba divirtiendo… todo era armonía hasta que…

-¿S-Sasuke? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó temerosa al ver a su novio caminar hacia ellos totalmente hecho una fiera.

-¿Ya terminaste? Te estoy esperando de hace más de media hora.- se dirigió a Hinata, deteniéndose al frente de Kiba, que se podría decir que veía cómo sería su muerte.- Vamos.

-Ella no te ha respondido si ha terminado o no. Si te cuesta tanto esperarla… vete, nosotros podemos acercarla a su casa…

-Qué más quisieras, Inuzuka. Soy yo el que siempre la acompaña a su casa… y hoy no será la excepción.

-Chicos ya...- intervino la Hyuga.- Sasuke, ¿qué te sucede?- le preguntó casi en un susurro pero suficientemente alto para que la escucharan.

-¿No es obvio?- preguntó burlón Kiba a la vez que agarraba su mochila para irse, su intuición le decía que debía irse de allí, no lo quería admitir pero… esa mirada llena de furia y celos por parte del Uchiha lo descolocó.- Bien… Hime… nos vemos el lunes, si éste idiota te hace algo avísame.- apuntando a Sasuke con su pulgar, se despidió.

-Yo también me marcho… lamento haberte quitado tiempo.- se disculpó Shino.

A las afueras de los salones de clases, en el patio, dos chicas estaban tomando agua luego de haber corrido cuatro kilómetros, salían de educación física.

-Oye, ¿qué harás ahora, Sakura?- preguntó una de las chicas.

-Emm… debo volver al salón para sacar mi mochila.- respondió Sakura, poniéndose a caminar en dirección a los salones.

-Te acompaño entonces… no quiero llegar a casa tan pronto.

Siempre era lo mismo, no entendía por qué su amiga no quería llegar a casa tan pronto, con unos padres como Kushina y Minato… no creía que ellos sean el problema. Pero no le hiso falta pensar mucho ya que la posible respuesta a su duda llegaba corriendo y llamándola- ¿Naruto?

-S-Sakura…- Naruto había llegado corriendo a su dirección, Sakura lo miraba extrañado, ¿por qué seguía allí? Las clases habían terminado hace más de una hora.

-Naruto debiste estar en casa hace una hora…- regañó la otra chica, posicionándose al lado de Sakura.

-Ino… no seas así…- se quejó Naruto reincorporándose de a poco.- Vengan… verán que valdrá la pena. Vamos Sakura… Ino, luego me arreglo con nuestros padres… además…- con su sonrisa zorruna, ambas chicas supieron que era algo muy bueno, pocas veces veían a Naruto sonreír así.- Sakura… Ino… ¿Me van a decir que se perderán el espectáculo del año?

Sin esperar mucho, Sakura e Ino fueron guiadas por Naruto a su salón de clases.

-Espera… ¿para qué quieres que vayamos al salón? Todos se fueron ya…- indagó Ino, haciendo que Naruto y Sakura se detuvieran.- ¿Qué planeas, Naruto?

-No seas desconfiada, hermanita…- pasando su brazo derecho por sus hombros trató de hacer que ella volviese a caminar.

-Soy tu hermana… es por eso que desconfió.- dijo haciendo reír a Sakura.

-Ay Ino, ¡vamos! Además… de igual manera dijiste acompañarme a buscar mi mochila.- dijo Sakura ganando un suspiro de la rubia y siguiera caminando.

Ninguna de las chicas tenían ni la más mínima idea de lo que Naruto les iba a mostrar. Sakura lo seguía por qué, uno: no perdía nada… y dos; de igual manera debía ir al salón. Mientras que Ino… debía procurar que su hermano mellizo no se metiera en problemas, ella parecía más su niñera que su hermana.

**En el salón…**

-Sasuke, ya dime qué te pasa… nunca habías sido así con Kiba…- rompió el silencio, desde que los amigos de Hinata se había ido, él no pronunció ni una palabra.- Sasu…

-Qué acaso, ¿no te das cuenta?- comenzó, un poco más tranquilo de lo que estaba hace momentos atrás.- Ese perro pulgoso gusta de ti… y tú le permites cada confianza…

-Espera… ¿cómo que le permito cada confianza?- cuestiono confundida a la vez que Sasuke enarcaba una ceja.

-¿Sabías que él gusta de ti?

-Etto…

-Lo sabías- afirmó dándole la espalda.- ¿Cómo pudiste no decírmelo?

-P-Pero… si recuerdo bien tú tampoco me dijiste esa vez que esa tal Karin te ha besado…

-Eso es historia vieja

-Pues lo de Kiba también.- Sasuke se dio vuelta y se maldecía internamente por haberle enseñado a Hinata controlar sus nervios e inseguridades.- Sasuke…

-¿Cuándo te enteraste de los sentimientos del pulgoso?- dándose vuelta enfrento a su novia.

-No le digas pulgoso…- Sasuke gruño.- Ya está bien… hace un par de semanas, más o menos…

-¿Y a eso le llamas pasado?- preguntó con ironía.- Hinata lo de Karin fue antes de pedirte ser mi novia…

-La confesión de Kiba también.- interrumpió.- ¿Por qué debería importarte de que lo sepa?

-Le das muchas confianzas, ¡él se está pasando de ser tu "amigo"! joder, ¿por qué eres tan ingenua…?

-Te equivocas…

-¿En qué?

-En…

-¿Ves? Ni siquiera sabes qué inventar para proteger a ese pulgoso…

**POV NARUTO**

Junto a Sakura y mi hermana entramos cautelosamente al salón, encontrando a Sasuke discutiendo con Hinata… primero las chicas se quería ir… por algo como la "privacidad o el no querer ser inoportunos" ¡ah, ese tipo de tonterías! Pero en el momento en que Hinata comenzó a echarle en cara al teme lo de Karin, las chicas se quedaron… ¿para qué mentir o negar? Tanto a ellas como a mí, les interesaba saber cómo iba terminaba ello.

-¿Qué?- gritó de repente Hinata, por su cara sonrojada, creo que el teme dijo algo no muy bonito.- ¿C-Cómo es que sabes eso? ¡Me seguiste!

-Te cuidaba…

-¡Oh, sí claro! Me olvidaba que eres mi guarda espadas…- traté de no reírme y no ser descubiertos. Quién podría imaginar que la dulce y tierna Hinata, se le pegaran esa ironía del teme, seguro ni él se lo esperaba… lo que daría por verle la cara… sería todo un festín.

-Shh… silencio… sino nos descubrirán…- decía tentada mi hermana.- Shh…

**FIN POV NARUTO**

-Soy tu novio…

-Lo eres… pero pareciese que fueses mi asediador. Sasuke… Kiba es mi amigo… solo quería llevarme al parque y nada más.

-Claro y ahora yo soy el más romántico de todo el mundo, ¿no?

-Ya por favor, exageras…- dijo en tono de súplica, no entendía el comportar de su novio, realmente era la primera vez que lo veía así… bueno, aunque ya se lo veía venir y es que desde la mañana del día anterior había estado más malhumorado que de lo normal y solo empeoraba cuando su amigo Kiba estaba presente.

-No exageró, ése te estuvo agarrada de la cintura todo el bendito día en ese parque…- dijo Sasuke apuntando en dirección a los ventanales del salón, como si Kiba estuviese allí.- Sabiendo que él gusta de ti, ¿por qué le permites acercarse a ti? ¿Quieres algo con él también o qué?

-¡Ay, ya basta! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te puede cruzar eso por la cabeza? ¡Esa "Karin" te besó, me lo ocultaste y no eh hecho nada parecido a esto!- exclamó refiriéndose a lo que Sasuke hacia en ese momento, ¿cómo decirlo? Amm… ¿Escena de celos?

-Es diferente…- masculló.- Yo no estuve con ella paseando por el parque agarrados de las cinturas y riendo como idiotas… yo no sabía que ella gustaba de mí y mucho menos es mi amiga… ¡Ah, se me olvidaba! MUCHOS MENOS LE PERMITÍA CONFIANZAS TENIENDO NOVIA…- decía totalmente dramático, quién lo viera, por más que perdiesen la vida por sus golpes, no podrían callar las risas que le provocaban ver a Sasuke Uchiha así, más aun por una chica.

**POV HINATA**

Sí, lo sé… soy lenta, demasiado. Pero… esta vez no lo podía creer, no sé cómo pude ocultar muy bien mi sonrisa burlona, que adapte desde que conocí a Sasuke.

Apenas terminó de hablar se cruzó de brazos mirándome con acusación, como si yo hubiese hecho algo malo. Pero es que yo no lo hice… bueno, no creo haberlo hecho. Ese día tan hermoso en donde las hojas del cerezo caían en mi cabeza… había pasado hace unas cuantas semanas. Unas semanas en donde solo eran sonrisas y risas, por suerte desde un principio mi padre aceptó a Sasuke, siendo tantos años de amistad, mi padre lo conocía… no sé si bastante pero lo conocía y eso ayudo a su aceptación. Con mi primo y hermana no hubo problemas pero si dijeron algo que hubiera deseado que no lo dijesen…

_"Uchiha más te vale que no corrompas a Hinata"_

¿Pero qué decían con ello?

Como sea, no quiero saber. En fin… todo iba bien hasta ayer… me encontré con Sasuke en el salón, al aparecer había estado hablando con Kiba ya que lo había visto salir con anterioridad. Debe ser ese momento en el que Sasuke se enteró de sus sentimientos…

-Pero yo no lo he besado.- luego de un silencio, comenté.

Creí que era cuestión de segundos de que Sasuke comenzara a refunfuñar y patalear como un niño de ocho años… pero solo se sentó en una de las bancas, no quería mirarme es por eso que dirigió su vista a los ventanales. Y por primera vez, de crueldad, me pregunté… ¿Debo torturarlo más? ¿O ya era suficiente y mejor aliviano las cosas?

Qué puedo decir… esa parte de Sasuke, me llegó.

**FIN POV HINATA**

Hinata se sentó al frente de Sasuke, que aun no le miraba. Mientras los tres espectadores miraban con suma atención cualquier movimiento de Hinata o el azabache.

-Qué mal que no traje la grabadora.- pensó Sakura.- ¿Eh? ¿Qué hará?- Hinata, luego de dar un suspiro, se levantó de la banca poniéndose frente a Sasuke.

-Sasuke…- ella trataba de hacer que la mirase pero solo conseguía que Sasuke frunciera más el seño y que diera uno que otro gruñido.- Mira que eres caprichoso.

-¿Caprichoso, yo?- preguntó con incredulidad, mirándola al fin.- Sí, claro…- iba a continuar con su sarcasmo pero la repentina risa de su novia, no se lo permitió.- ¿Se burla de mí? O es que no me toma en serio. Le estoy diciendo que ese Inuzuka se está confundiendo y que se está pasando con ella… y lo único que hace es que protegerlo, echarme en cara lo de esa Karin, que fue más como un castigo que un beso… y se termina riendo…- se decía mentalmente viendo seriamente a Hinata tranquilizar su risa.

-Lo siento…

-Mejor me voy…

-No, no espera.- Hinata lo frena, rodeando sus brazos por su cuello.- Perdón…- bien, esa palabra logró tranquilizar un poco al azabache permitiendo seguir escuchando a su novia.- Ese día en el parque… salimos porque necesitaba aclarar las cosas con Kiba y lo sabes, yo te lo dije.- Sasuke enarcó una ceja. ¡Ah, claro! Cierto… sí se lo había dicho es por eso que sabía donde se encontraban, sin embargo no sabía que era para aclarar los sentimientos de Kiba, solo le había dicho que saldrían a "aclarar cosas". Y reforzado por aquella frase que lo dejó pensando, no soportó y sin más, los siguió.- Y no te conté lo de Kiba porque… en fin de cuentas no creí que valiese la pena decirse.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso? Claro que valía la pena decirlo, Hinata.- reclamó haciendo que Hinata negara con la cabeza.

-No, no la valía.- repitió.- ¿Por qué valdría la pena? Cuando el día siguiente el chico que me gusta se me declaró… claro que luego de aceptar ser tu novia hablé con Kiba… y quedamos en ir a aquel parque. Pero dime, por qué decir algo sin importancia… te elegí a ti.

Relajando de a poco su semblante, logró embozar una sonrisa, sí una sonrisa… que pocos, casi nadie, veía en él. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota? Mira que caer en el juego tramposo de los celos. Sasuke, sin decir nada aun, rodeo sus brazos en la cintura de la Hyuga ante la mirada expectante de sus tres amigos.

-Entonces, ¿ya puedo bajar la guardia?- preguntó el azabache en son de broma.

-Claro… si yo soy tu novia.

-Sí, eres mi novia… con quién puedo ser diferente…

-Aww… ¡No conocía esa parte tuya Sasuke!- El par de enamorados que estaban por darse el beso de reconciliación, se aparto bruscamente al escuchar aquel comentario de una persona que conocían muy bien.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Naruto…!- masculló el azabache caminado hacia él. Sakura e Ino, en el momento que el rubio lanzó ese comentario, se apresuraron a taparle la boca… fue tarde, el Uchiha no tendría piedad ni con él ni con ellas.

-Sasuke… amigo- riendo se dirigía a la salida del salón.- Ino si no llego a casa… llama a todos los hospitales…- como rayo comenzó a correr por su vida, yendo detrás de él un completo enojado y avergonzado Uchiha.

* * *

**Qué les apareció? sean sinceros :)**

**xD jajaj debo admitirlo, me encanta dejar a Sasuke Uchiha indefenso... no sé puede que sea cruelo pero ME ENCANTA! xD**

**Dejen review! y muchas gracias por leer!**

**HASTA PRONTO.**

**Nota: Quiero agradecer a adarao26 por darme una ayudadita :D GRACIAS!**


End file.
